deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Steven Chapman
Steven Chapman was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was the manager of Seon's Food & Stuff, and is found there during Case 2-3: Medicine Run. Steven is obsessed over his job and store. Shadow of the North Plaza In Shadow of the North Plaza, sometime during September 19, Steven finds David Bailey in the supermarket gathering food. Believing he is a vandal, he opens fire and injures David. When Frank finds him, David shares his story, describing Steven as an insane man for attacking him when he was trying to take some food from Seon's Food & Stuff. Case 2-3: Medicine Run In Case 2-3: Medicine Run, Frank encountered Steven when he entered Seon's Food & Stuff in order to obtain medicine for the injured Brad. As he approaches the pharmacy, Steven confronted Frank with a shopping cart reinforced with multiple blades and a pitchfork that held an unconscious Isabela in it. Steven accused Frank of vandalism and ignored Frank's explanation that he needed medicine. He said that Isabela had also claimed that when she came by to vandalize his store. After declaring that he did not allow vandalism in his store, he attacked Frank. After Steven was defeated, he cradled a cash register and wondered aloud who will take care of the store when he was gone. He died after wishing Frank a nice day and declaring "Clean up! Register six!" Frank later retrieved the Pharmacy key from his body, which in turn allows Frank to enter the pharmacy and retrieve the First Aid Kit. Defeating Steven rewards Frank with the Weapon Cart, which respawns in Seon's Food & Stuff. Battling Steven See Case 2-3: Medicine Run Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode Steven can be found in the Food Court at 3:00:00 to 3:19:00, and in Crislip's Home Saloon at 5:07:00 to 5:19:00. Each time, he will be carrying zucchini, milk and nectar. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is Fly Routine by Hostile Groove. *The picture on his name tag on his uniform shows him with a full head of hair, as opposed to how he is balding in the game, suggesting that he has been working at Seon's for some time before the events of Dead Rising. *Steven is featured in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3" as a card in the game's "Heroes & Heralds" mode. *Steven shares some similarities to Brent Ernst in Dead Rising 2. Both are very neurotic, being obsessed with their passion (Steven running his store and Brent's love for Louise) and their death scenes share similarities in both of them springing up and shouting out a final line before dying. *After being defeated in battle, Steven stumbles backwards and falls face down. However, after his death cutscene, he is lying face up at the registers, regardless where Frank defeats him in the store. Gallery References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths